irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
CRACKING THE JIBLET 2:THE SEQUEL: REVENGENING REIGN OF PAPURULON, EATER OF DONGO KOMBO
Summary THE MADNESS CONTINUES. Just another day in a generic alternate universe because themultiverseisnotoverusedtropebynow- transcript of pure madness * Lil Peridotwait wat * is a rp happening * 9:27Cravitus(idk i'm making it happen i guess * 9:27Invader Jibof course @miz * 9:28Lil Peridoti'm going in a few minutes * rip * 9:28Cravitus(it's gonna be a crack-rp-type-thing * (probably follows logic more * 9:28Temporal Umbrahttp://mononokithewolverine.deviantart.com/art/POOR-JOHNNY-109934342 * (why does that guy on the left look like pajama sam * (hair the color as his flesh * 9:28Cravitus*One day in Jib's base, an odd stack of paper found itself lying atop Jib's desk...* * 9:28Lil Peridotjib discovers all the fanfics were actually made by terrz, then he starts to enjoy them) * 9:28Cravitus(are they a bigfoot- * 9:29Temporal Umbra(it turns out * (theyre fetish fanfics * 9:29Invader JibJib: Ummm what is this * 9:29Temporal Umbra(including feet fetish * 9:29Invader JibJib: *Looks at one of the papers* * 9:29Temporal Umbra(and inflation * 9:29Invader Jib"jibcest eightsome" * Jib: I hate everyone * 9:30Cravitus*The paper radiates an aura of horror, and seems to sap the energy from Jib.* * 9:30Invader JibJib: ...ow * 9:30CravitusPaper: "Read meeeeee-" * 9:31Invader JibJib: NO * Jib: I would rather be brutalized for 39 horus * 9:31CravitusPaper: "T H I S C A N B E A R R A N G E D." * 9:32Invader JibJib: ugh * Jib: FINE * 9:32Cravitus*The paper's title shifts, and suddenly it reads: 'The Brutalization of the Jiblet." * 9:32ButterflyMask(http://comments.deviantart.com/4/38131281/4036085707never forget * 9:33Temporal Umbra(meanwhile in hell * (still doing this thing called "model the squad" * 9:33Cravitus*The paper vibrates anxiously in Jib's hands.* * 9:33Lil Peridot(i don't even remember typing that lmao * 9:33Invader JibJib: *picks up a paper* * Jib: "Jib has an 11some with many lurk clones * Jib: OH GOD * Jib: DO I HAVE TO READ THIS * 9:34CravitusPaper: "R E A D U S S S S S." * 9:34Invader Jib"Mario gathers his fully assembled harem: zik, menami and kiz" * Jib: AGGGGH * Temporal Umbra has left the chat. * 9:35CravitusPaper: "Yessss, feed usssss..." * *Jib seems to grow weaker the longer he holds the paper.* * 9:36Lil Peridot(wh * 9:36Cravitus(that harem lacks the nayi and the vil and the ante and the- i should stop * 9:37Invader JibJib: "MARIO REALIZED HE WAS LEAVING SEVERAL PEOPLE OUT AND DECIDES TO INVITE VIL-" * 9:37Lil Peridot(why would nayi be in mario's harem- * 9:37Invader JibJib: SERIOUSLY THIS IS UNBERABLE * 9:37Lil Peridot(i * (wh * 9:37Cravitus(this is horrible fanfics * (of course you'd get incest in horrible fanfics * Paper: "E H A HA HAH AH AH AH AH A HHAEAHFHAEH-" * 9:38Lil Peridot(gtg * 9:38Invader Jib(night * 9:38Cravitus*The Paper begins to glow and float up, dragging Jib with it, and the other pieces circle around him* * (gute nacht * Lil Peridot has left the chat. * 9:38Invader JibJib: Uhh what's happening * 9:39Cravitus*The Paper begins to spin, and Jib's energy begins to drain faster and faster as it begins to crackle visible from his body to the swirling papers* * Paper: "Yessss, READ, FEED..." * (i don't know i'm making this up as i go * 9:40Invader JibJib: "AND THEN MARIO SPROUTED TENTACLES AND LIFED KIZ WITH THEM * Jib: "KIZ LOOKED TERRIFIED" * Jib: ...I hate my life * 9:41Cravitus*Suddenly, the paper flew away, and Jib was thrown down as the door slammed open.* * 9:42Invader JibJib: OW * 9:42CravitusPaper: "No, nooo, NOOOOOOO-" * *The paper began screeching incomprehensibly, and began to vibrate faster* * *The sheet Jib held began to cut into his hands, and a figure stood in the doorway... And shrugged.* * 9:44Invader JibJib: ... * Jib: HERM PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP- * 9:45Cravitus*Herm shrugged, and grabbed the paper, tossing it away as it continued to screech.* * Paper: "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" * 9:46Invader JibJib: YES * 9:47Cravitus*The Paper, and all the other copies of it, began to fly together in the center of the room, with the screaming and howling growing louder.* * Paper: "Meat foods... MEAT FOODS!" * 9:47Invader JibJib: no * 9:47CravitusPaper: "YOU CANNOT BEAT FIKSHUN, FIKSHUN BEAT YOU!" * 9:48Invader JibJib: ... * Jib: I dont * Jib: What * 9:48Cravitus*The Paper formed a vaguely humanoid form, vibrating intensely and generating what felt like a hurricane.* * 9:48Invader JibJib: ........ * 9:48Cravitus*Herm shrugged, and the Paper seemed to flinch, injured... Or maybe just offended.* * 9:48Invader JibJib: *Shoots it* * 9:49Cravitus*The Paper ignited where Jib's shot struck, but it growled and sent the flaming sheets right back at him!* * *The Monster screeched, and blew itself out the window, making it's papery escape into the world.* * 9:51Invader JibJib: ... * Jib: FINALLY * Jib: IT'S GONE * 9:52Cravitus*Herm shrugged, and was smacked in the face by a papery fireball.* * 9:52Invader JibJIb: NOW I NEED TO FIND THIS "TALYOR" PERSON AND STOP THEM FROM SLANDERING ME BY MAKING IT LOOK LIKE I ENJOY TWO GIRLS DOING THINGS * (....i regert typing this already) Category:Crack Roleplays Category:Unfinished Category:Joke Articles Category:Roleplays Category:Irken Conquest Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Noncanon Fanon